Angel Talk
by Mantinas
Summary: Slight NaruSasu. Sasuke is saddened by a revilation about his family so decides to go to a cathedral to pray. Upon praying an angel appears. Shonen-ai if nothing else. I'm ba-ack! And it feels great!


Angel Talk

Mantineus-Long time no see, eh? Yep…I'm back in Naruto. But only to prove that I have not completely turned my back on the fandom that launched my fanfic career. **This particular piece was inspired by a German song called "Mysteria" by E Nomine**. I hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer-I own nothing. Kishimoto-sensei does. And he can keep it! XD

------ ------

Sasuke walked down the cobbled streets of London(1), his mind clouded with troubles and an unbreakable, dark veil of sorrow. His head was the only thing held low, for Uchiha pride forbade him to show anymore weakness. He was well known in the city, it would not do well for his honor.

His family came over from Japan countless years ago and had made their fortune. They had held a strong belief in Buddha and his teachings throughout their generations…

Yet why was Sasuke walking into a catholic cathedral?

The cathedral was decorated in expansive murals and tapestries, each depicting a scene from the bible or, in the case of the tapestries, a saint. A red, satin carpet covered the entire floor, leading down the three isles that made the pews. With semi-confidence, Sasuke strode up to the front row that was barely populated. Only two people sat there conversing to God in prayer, their knees on the fancy knee rest that was lowered from the pew in front of them.

Sasuke followed their example. Kneeling down, his hands clasped, his eyes wandered to the giant crucifix that adorned the back of the dais the Father used to speak and move around before his flock. Jesus looked so sad and pained. Sasuke could understand.

"I'm not sure how this Christian prayer thing works, but here goes." Sasuke began. "Dear God, I come before you begging for forgiveness. I had no idea the things my family had done in the name of 'good fortune'. I was so blinded by my own greed and selfish outlook that I did not see the signs.

I feel so sick, God." He said, the tears he tried so hard to conceal began to silently fall. "So very sick and appalled. To know that I am no better than the rest of them…Oh God, what am I to do?"

He began to sob, the sound echoing throughout the cathedral. But no one paid him any mind. The Father never left the confessional and the few people who were present went about in a solemn manor; lighting candles for their deceased or in prayer.

But through his cries, a light appeared in the darkness. Like a ray of sun shining through the thick, dark, storm clouds. A figure appeared, at first it was nothing but a dark mass. Then the flapping wings, so expansive and glorious to behold, were seen before the sky blue eyes and blonde hair.

_Don't open your eyes._

Came the voice from within his mind. It was gentle yet cocky. So many emotions ran through Sasuke's mind as the face appeared. Such a beautiful face; not even the whisker-like scars marred his face.

Arms wrapped Around Sasuke in an embrace much like that of a mother consoling a crying child before the expansive wings wrapped around them both, shielding them from the troubles of the world, but Sasuke could't but help think that it shielded them from the world itself, leaving only the two of them.

Sasuke's head was lain against the bare breast of the angel, his head was still tilted downward. The angel did not wear any clothes. It did not need to, for it was bare. A gentle hand ran through Sasuke's hair, much like his mother did when she was consoling him as a child.

_Sasuke…_

The sound of his voice coming from the angel made his heart skip. It was like a wind chime blowing in the breeze.

_God understands. God knows that you are innocent of your family's crimes. You simply did not know. Do not judge yourself so. If you simply wish for forgiveness; repent. Repent and fix what has been done._

"How?" Sasuke asked, near tears. "How can I fix centuries of…of _this_?"

The angel laughed in his mind. It was warm and soft in the troubled mind; easing the pain and relaxing it like an opiate. The laughter seemed to bring up the thought that anything was possible and that there's always a bright side.

_That is something you have to do for yourself._

Hands pushed Sasuke away, yet never left his shoulders. Wings held tight as a cover. Sasuke stared into sky blue and gold as the angel's lips curved slightly into a smile. Yet within that smile was everything right in the world to Sasuke.

"Though I'm glad you did it this way." He said, this time aloud. "Or else we would never have met."

Lips pressed to lips. Confusion and worry slipped away from Sasuke; as if the angel were sucking all of the bad thoughts from his body through this intimate contact. Of which, he was not surprised to reciprocate. The angel brought up something in him that he had never felt before. Something good. Something he was sure he would never feel again until next they meet; if that ever were to happen.

"God loves you, Sasuke." The angel said after breaking their kiss. "And I love you, too."

A chaste kiss was placed on his brow. Sasuke could not explain how, but he felt that, through this kiss, the angel was admitting something that it cannot say aloud; a blasphemy. It felt as if the angel was trying to tell him that he loved him in a way that went beyond normal human and angel relations. As soon as the kiss ended, everything began to blur. But Sasuke caught the saddened expression the angel wore, as it knew their time together was ending for now.

The light disappeared, taking the angel with it.

Sasuke opened his eyes and was greeted with no change. No one seemed to have noticed that something happened to him. Which suited the Uchiha. He silently stood up and walked out of the church; his prayer was answered.

------ Owari ------

1) Set around the time of oil lampposts and horse drawn carriages were a necessity.

Mantineus-I got the idea from the chorus of the song, by how it sounded I saw an angel Naruto hugging Sasuke, shielding him from everything in order to comfort him. Yet, that's not what's being sung! XD

Hope you enjoyed! Please R&R!


End file.
